Heroctors: Reality Fading
''Heroctors: Reality Fading ''is the third Heroctors movie, a sequel to the movies Heroctors ''and ''Heroctors: Rebellion. ''The movie stars Chris Pine, Tye Sheridan, Liam Hemsworth, Jennifer Lawrence, Dave Franco, James Franco, Logan Lerman, Lucas Hedges, Alicia Vikander, Ezra Miller, Lamar Johnson, Kevin Hart, Nick Jonas, Landon Paige, Bobby Cannavale, Oscar Isaac, Felicity Jones, Chris Hemsworth, Alden Ehrenriech, Natalie Portman, Nick Robinson, Idris Elba, Will Smith, and Dylan O'Brien. The villains in this movie are the evil villain team the Destroyers, who have their own trilogy of movies as well. The first one is linked here: The Destroyers (2020 movie). Also, a sequel to "Heroctors: Reality Fading" has been confirmed, entitled ''Heroctors: Forever. ''"Reality Fading" is set to release in 2026, while "Forever" will release 2027. Cast * Chris Pine as '''Tobias Andrius "Toby" Red' * Tye Sheridan as Peter Allen "Logson" Legson * Liam Hemsworth as Aros A'li A'Moutte * Jennifer Lawrence as Katrina "Exina" Narevo * Dave Franco as Anthony Demitrius "Tony" Red * James Franco as Tyler Douglas Red * Logan Lerman as Vormei * Lucas Hedges as Darkou * Alicia Vikander as Danielle Marie "Star" Porter * Kevin Hart as Gary * Lamar Johnson as Teuax * Ezra Miller as Baka * Nick Jonas as Daniel "Thunderstorm" Kang * Landon Paige as Newton '''(voice) TBA who portrays him * Jamie Foxxas '''Taveras En J'Lata * Oscar Isaac as James Maylock * Felicity Jones as Tara "Crimson Queen" Jordan * Chris Hemsworth as Omega A'la "Nightstalker" A'Moutte * Alden Ehrenreich as Tevin "Unknown" Banks * Natalie Portman as Lamida * Nick Robinson as Parker "Parkour" Thomas * Idris Elba as Drake Jacob "Claus" Manson * Will Smith as Allan "Speedforce" James * Dylan O'Brien as Jackson Ryan "Jaxx" Manson * Dwayne Johnson as Jason "Warmonger" Maddon * Terry Crews as Mark "Marketh" Kieth * Matt Damon as Owen "Force" Harrison * Ben Mendelsohn as Secretary John Heidelburger * Adam Sandler as The Guide * Luke Hemsworth as Tsarda Plot Aros, one of the people on the Amamikian ship called the ''Jericho, ''sees that Jaxx Manson and the Destroyers are boarding the ship (including Nightstalker) and calls Katrina Narevo (Exina) over to help fight them. Nightstalker fights Aros, while the extremely powerful Exina fights against the others. Nightstalker chops off the head of Aros' best friend Tsarda, which causes Aros to try to stab Nightstalker. Nightstalker escapes Aros. Meanwhile, Jaxx has overpowered Exina, and throws her into a wall. He steals the Destruction blade from Aros, and puts it in the armor of Galaxia, which he has already stolen, and which already possesses the Power blade. Jaxx gets away from the Jericho, which explodes. Aros saves Exina by transporting her to Earth, while he floats through space. Exina is transported to Red Manor, where she meets up with her boyfriend Toby Red after not seeing him for a year as she had been kidnapped by the Guide. Exina and Toby kiss on reuniting, and then Exina tells Toby about Jaxx Manson, who she perceives is the universes biggest threat. Toby calls for the help of Maylock, a powerful user of magic who decides to help Toby and Exina. TBA